


Turn Around ((Kurama X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: (Y/N)'s parents never stopped fighting. She needed to get away from it all, and took a midnight trip to the abandoned shrine atop a hill only to not meet Mikage, but an angel of darkness, there to visit as well. ♚[© 2017 | @Anuysuhi]♛





	Turn Around ((Kurama X Reader One Shot))

I heard them again, the voices ringing in my head. I wish I could tune it out but they just got louder and louder until I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. I tried to roll over and hold my pillow over my head but it was no use. I heard it, not far away either, then a crash. The yelling continued again. I couldn't take this tonight. It was everyday they fought, something new would break, I don't even know how long this has been going on for. It felt like forever, but that couldn't be true. My chest twisted in pain, and I almost wanted to cry.

Once upon a time, I knew they loved each other. What happened to that? If they never felt love, they wouldn't be married, and I wouldn't have been born, right?

I heard another thing shatter, making my heart skip a beat in fear. Why did this have to happen? Didn't they love each other?

With my door closed and the pillow over me, I couldn't hear what they were saying, and honestly I was happy about that.

I don't recall how much time had passed but it didn't seem like it would end any time soon. Finally, I pushed myself up and tossed the pillow aside. I couldn't handle this tonight. I could barely handle it any other night but I had a test tomorrow and was already stressing about that. I made my way to the window and looked into the night. The city was quiet, almost feeling safe. The complete opposite of my house. There was one place I felt I could visit this late at night to get away from everything, but could I really sneak out?

What if they started to fight about that? It would be all my fault... Right? I didn't want them to have something else to argue about anymore. When I did listen in, it was about money, or work, or which one took care of me better. I tried to stay out of it, so I wouldn't have to choose between parents.

I shook my head and pushed the window open. They were too busy with each other to notice me anyway. If this happened like every other night, they'd fight and argue for a few hours then pass out on the couch only to go to work the next day and return and repeat.

I'm going to do this! Luckily I was on the first floor, so it was easy to pull myself through the open window without being heard or seen and hurry down the sidewalk. I didn't look back, and I didn't want too.

I couldn't help myself from a grin spreading over my face, and I closed my eyes, feeling the chilling night air elope me. This feeling... It was calm and I didn't feel scared. The silence was amazing.

I had heard about this place in school when a group of people were spreading rumors of it being abandoned, so if I were to go, I could get away from it all. And seeing that the place was a shrine, I could also pray and be protected by the god there, right? What place could be better right now?

It was a bit far to walk but I didn't mind it much. I passed home after home leading up to a tall hill. As I passed, I made sure to look at each peaceful house with the lights out. The children slept, the parents loved each other, why couldn't my home be like that?

I gazed up the road, seeing the hill ahead of me. It was a.. Long walk but I had already snuck away to come here. I couldn't just back out now. I heaved a breath before starting up.

It was tedious, winding me out fast, but I felt excitement swelling inside me, urging me onward.

Before I knew it, a small building stood before me. I lowered myself to my knees to take a break then looked around. For being abandoned, the shrine was still in beautiful shape. Was someone really coming here to care for it? The grass all around was cut and lush green, and not a single weed grew anywhere. And though slightly discolored, the shrine itself was kept in good shape. I gazed up the sky, seeing the stars stretch across the sky. I smiled to myself and stood to my feet once again, feeling my energy return.

What time was it? Will the gods hear me here at this time? I clapped my hands together as I stood before the shrine and spoke out loud. After all, I was the only one here anyone.

"Please grant my wish." I started. "My parents always fight. There's no love in my home any longer. I only want peace to return." I let out a sigh, and looked around in hopes to find any sign of being heard but I was only met with silence. Well, I didn't really expect it anyway. I would just have to have hope that I was heard. After a while of enjoying the silence, I was ready to turn around and start home when I heard a strange noise, stopping me in my tracks. A.. Voice? It almost sounded like a whisper, calling me. "Hello?" I muttered, etching closer to the shrine door.

I shouldn't enter, but I pushed open the door anyway. A thief here to steal the offerings? A homeless person trying to find a place to sleep? I looked around the dark room, but everything here was hidden in the shadows, making it hard to look at anything in particular. I saw a doorway in the far back of the room, and began to head forward.

The voice spoke again, and this time, I could hear the words clearly, like they were whispering in my ear from right behind.

"Don't come closer." A male muttered. I turned around but saw nobody there. I wasn't sure if I was alone or not, but from what I just heard, I don't know if I should keep looking around the shrine. "Is someone there?" I asked again.

I had a plan. If they returned and spoke again, i'd leave, if not, I would keep going. My night was stressful, so who knows if what I heard was real or not? I wait a few seconds, then shook my head. It really must have been my imagination.

I entered the doorway and made a left on a quick whim. With each step, it felt like the room was getting darker, then the hallway started to widen out into a larger room. I could make out a table in the middle of the room, with a small lantern on top. Finally, I could get some light.

I hurried closer and felt my hands over the lantern, making out the shape. It was a square, with a glass outside. Most likely, there was a candle inside. Unfortunately, I didn't have a match. Surely there's one around here if there's a lantern, right?

Where I was, it looked like a kitchen. On the right side of the room appeared to have drawers. I pulled one open and felt the contents. Just cooking tools in this one, and the same in the second. I looked back to the lantern, suddenly seeing something had appeared on the table beside it. I couldn't see well, but it looked like a small box. Someone... Was here. They left this behind when I turned my back, didn't they. I pushed the drawers closed and slowly closed in on the table. When I set my hand over the box, I could easily feel the matchbox. When I opened it, it was filled with fresh matches.

"Light it." Someone whispered. The same voice as before. I carefully pulled one out and flicked it across the table. The small flame danced and flickered on the stick, dimming the area around me. I looked around me, not seeing anybody. But I knew I wasn't alone. I heard a voice, this box was here.

"Don't turn around."

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me.

"Just light it."

The voice was right behind me, eyes pierced into my back. I looked down to the lantern, then held out a hand to open it up, but I... I wanted to turn. I wanted to see them. So.. I turned my head, feeling my heart nearly stop. What... What was this?

The more I turned, the more I saw. Large feathered wings spread out, black as the night. Soft feathers float in the air. I brought the match up, but before I could see their face, my hand was grabbed and they lowered the match, then blew it out so I was in darkness again. "A-Are you an angel?" I stuttered, trying to pull my hand from their grip. "Or a demon?"

"That depends. What do you think I am?" He chuckled, bringing his face closer. I could feel his breath on me, but I didn't feel afraid.

"Is this your shrine?" I asked slowly, lowering my voice. His grip on my hand loosened, and he let me back up a little.

"Not at all. I'm a visitor, just like you."

"Who are you?" I peered into the darkness, but I still couldn't make out their face. All I could see was his figure. His wings spread out like he was ready to take flight, but they led back to a human looking boy. He didn't reply, and I decided to step closer. "You couldn't be a demon." I stated. I heard him huff amusingly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that? I could be a horrible demon here to kill you."

"But you haven't yet." I looked to the ground. "If you were a demon.. You would have killed me already. And you're in a god's shrine. So you must be an angel."

He went quiet then I saw his wings lower and return to resting on his back. "You're reasoning is amusing. But you're not wrong. You could say i'm an angel of darkness, here to see the god. You could say we're friends." He spoke in a calm, almost friendly voice. Could that be true? Was the god really here? It wasn't abandoned? "You're really friends with the god of the shrine?" I grinned, reaching out to grab his sleeve. He flinched, but didn't pull back. I grazed my thumb over his sleeve, just to make sure this was real. I could actually touch him, and hear his voice. This had to be real, and I wasn't crazy.

"You ask a lot of questions for a little human." He suddenly twisted his arm up, tearing my grip away then caught my wrist. It wasn't a tight hold really, but it was strong enough to keep me from struggling. Why would I want to fight an angel's grip anyway. Unless...

"Are you here to take my soul? Am I dying?" I just had to ask. He suddenly burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Of course not!"

He laughed for a few more seconds then sighed. "I told you why i'm here already. It's your turn now. Tell me why you entered the shrine of Mikage." He started to sound irritated. That name.. That's the god of this shrine. I don't know why I entered exactly. I just felt myself being pulled in. But if he wanted to know why I visit the shrine-

"My parents won't stop fighting. I came here to pray for them to stop and to sit in silence."

The angel was quiet for a long time, then he spoke so quietly, it was almost hard to hear.

"Light the match. I'll let you look at me." He raised my arm that was still holding the match then get me go.

Should I? Was I allowed too, really? I turned back to the table then scratched it over the surface, re-lighting the small piece of wood. "Will I be afraid of you?" I closed my eyes, asking before I decided on turning.

"I don't think so."

When I raised the match, I looked over his face, a smile over his lips. Dark red hair covered one of his eyes, and he was wearing loose robes. My heart was beating faster the more I looked at him. He was.. Beautiful. But not only that, I actually knew him. Of course, not personally. But I've heard about him. He was famous, wasn't he? "You're.. Kurama." My eyes widened. I almost dropped the match but he dived to grab it in a split second, then I heard him hiss in pain and the light went out. "Hey, are you okay?" Worry overtook me. What happened? He flicked his hand and sat the match down beside me. "I just touched the fire. I'm fine." He spoke simply.

"Are you sure?" I grabbed another match, opening the lantern and lighting it, making sure to put the match out. The room lit up, and I could see him holding his hand and staring into me. "I told you, i'm fine. I'm an angel after all. I'll heal quickly." He flashed a smirk. I shook my head and held my hand out anyway. "It's my fault. Let me see it. I just.." I looked down. "I got so surprised, I didn't mean too. I-I-" I felt tears threaten to start. Kurama smiled, and suddenly set his hand over mine. "It's alright. You don't need to cry." He used his other hand and gently wiped a finger under my eye. I didn't know I had already been crying. It was such a stupid thing to cry over. Combined with everything I was already going through, I must have been ready to cry anyway. I sniffed and looked down at his hand, then turned it over and examined his palm. A red mark was clear over his fingers. "You're burnt." I muttered. I wish there was something I could do, but I brought nothing with me.

A feather float in front of me, and I locked my attention on it. Kurama followed my gaze, then plucked it from the air. "Do you want it?" He wondered, holding it out. "An angel's feather has special powers. Keep it with you, and you can see things a normal human could not."

I looked over the jet black feather, letting go of his hand, and started to reach out for it. Then I stopped myself quickly. "Why give it to me?" I held my hands in front of me.

He turned the feather around, then raised it above himself to examine it carefully. "It's because I can see something in you. I don't offer this to anybody. But you're the first human i've met brave enough to enter a shrine, and if you're not afraid of me, I think you can take good care of it."

He offered the feather again, and I let myself take it, slipping it onto my pocket. "Thank you." Was the first thing I said then looked to my feet. "You really are an angel, aren't you?" I closed my eyes and bowed my head. "Please forgive my rudeness before. I didn't listen to you when you told me not to turn around, and then I dropped the match and burned you after you were so kind to let me see your face. Is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am?" I tensed my body, afraid of what my answer would be. I felt him set a hand on my shoulder, laughing amusingly. "You're a strange human. The first thing I want is for you to leave the shrine. I'll guide you out." He reached passed me to grab the lantern then gave a sharp tug to my shirt, pulling me up. "Just hold onto me. This place is bigger than it looks. You'll get lost."

I gave a nod and reached out to hold a handful of his robes. Kurama, instead of turning around and going where I came in, moved around the table and led me into another room, deeper into the shrine. He didn't speak, but he seemed to know where he was going. A long hallway reached in front of us, and he paused for a moment before moving forward and making a right into another room. I turned my head to examine the black wings rested against his back. They looked so soft... Using my free hand, I placed my palm over the feathers and started to stroke along the rim. Just like they had looked, they felt just as soft. I made sure to be careful not to pull any feathers out. He abruptly stopped, almost making me fall right into him. Then Kurama's wings began to spread out, causing me to duck. "Don't you know that's rude? I would've let you if you asked." He gave me a sly grin. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away. "I-I was just curious. Don't tease me."

"Is that an order I hear?" He reached out and grabbed my arms to pull me against him. "If you're so curious, I could give you a little show. I don't think I got your name."

I held my hands to my chest and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "It's (y/n)."

"Well (y/n), have you ever flown?"

I shook my head, then looked around the room. "How can we fly if we're inside though?"

The angel chuckled, pushing open a door. "Here. Outside."

I looked up, seeing the stars above me once more.

"Alright. Now shut your eyes."

I obeyed, clamping them shut and holding him tightly. I felt his arms wrap about my body then my feet no longer were on the ground. A gentle wind blew against me, and his grip on my got tighter until I could barely move. I felt his warmth, but I was still cold. "Okay, now you can look." When he said that, I wanted to open my eyes but I was afraid of what I would see. How high were we? I've never been higher than climbing trees before. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking up into Kurama's face. He flashed a smile and nodded. "It's a beautiful view." He looked ahead of me. I slowly turned my head and gazed out. It was breathtaking, seeing the whole city from the sky. It all looked so small. I looked down, but I wasn't afraid. He was holding me tightly, so I felt safe with him.

His black wings were flapping, just like a bird, keeping us up. "You really are a fallen angel." I laughed excitedly. "When I saw you on stage, I thought it was all a part of your persona. I had no idea."

Kurama... He was a famous star, and tells his fans he's a fallen dark angel. Everyone eats it up. But i've only seen him on TV a couple of times, and posters around town. I didn't know much about him honestly.

I saw him look away, and then shrug slowly. "I'm not exactly." He started. He's not? If he wasn't an angel, what was he? A demon then?

"I'm something called a yokai. I'm not a human, or an angel." His wings beat slower, lowering us to the ground. "I don't.. Understand." I furrowed my brows in thought. "I probably shouldn't tell you but you have my feather anyway." I felt my feet touch the ground again. Kurama winked and released me from his grip. "What do you think about me now? Am I still worthy of a bow?"

Was this a test? He wasn't what I had thought, if he was telling the truth, but I don't think that changed anything. I took a step away from him, then lowered my head again. I spot Kurama's eyes widen in surprise. "I don't see why not." I spoke, closing my eyes.

"Just, stand." He gruffed quietly. "I don't need that kind of flattery from you."

I stood up straight again, offering a warm smile. "I don't mind. You might be the first nice person i've met for a long time."

At school, I was an outcast. The others always pitied me and avoided me, because they knew about my parents. I ended up isolating myself and stopped going outside unless I needed too.

He set a hand on my head, and sighed. "Ah, you've had it hard. Such a shame." He clicked his tongue. "I might not be the god here, but I can grant you a good time."

My heart skipped a beat when I felt ice cold lips against my forehead. I felt... Happy. Before he backed away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave Kurama a hug.

"W-What are you doing?" He tensed up.

"Hey!"

I heard a girl's voice yell. He flinched, pulling away from me and looking towards the shrine. I followed, seeing a girl at the doorway. Her hands were at her hips and she didn't sound happy. "What have we told you about coming in the middle of the night!"

Kurama chuckled, rubbing his head. "I was just leaving!"

Who was that? Before I could ask, I was hit with a gust of air, almost knocking me over.

"Come back tomorrow (y/n). I have a lot to talk about." The yokai boy grinned, taking lift off and vanishing into the darkness. I looked back to the shrine, but the girl was gone, leaving me alone again.The sky began to lighten, and I knew the sun was coming up.

I hadn't slept at all and there's a test today!

I had to get home!

... Right, I had to get home. I pushed the feather deeper in my pocket, feeling a lot better than before I came here. I was sure my parents would fight again, but I could just come back here tonight, and the night after. Hopefully, I won't have to be there when they fight any more.

I closed my eyes once more, remembering Kurama's features clearly. Did I... Like him?


End file.
